1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent multifunctionality of image forming apparatuses, user operations to use an image forming apparatus are gradually complicated. Therefore, as means for improving the operability, an image forming apparatus is equipped with an operation assistance function such as a panel program or a one-touch key. In such function, user's operation burden is reduced by registering a specific function or a series of functions to a specific key in advance.
In an image forming apparatus, an administrator registers a program or a work flow to execute plural operations and proposes the registered program or work flow to a user.
Although it is possible to propose the use of the aforementioned operation assistance function, the number of substitution user operations (e.g. setting a setting value to a setting item) that can be registered in the operation assistance function is limited and consequently proper substitution user operations may not be registered.